


诱导

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: Catch Me If You Can (2002)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: *2017.2.14.Happy Valentine's Day*角色属于作品，ooc属于我*无脑无逻辑傻白甜，请勿深究





	

8:15am

标准的Frank式早餐正摆在他办公室的桌面，万年不厌的肉桂面包和鲜牛奶咖啡，他能想象Frank穿着立挺的西装像在市中心工作的金融才俊走进价格并称不上亲民的面包店，和收银台的姑娘一起感叹今早的电视新闻，或许还会推荐她最新的流行色搭配，然后带走两份特别保留的早餐，穿过车水马龙的十字路口搭乘电梯进入FBI。与他刚报道时不同的是，同事们开始乐于与他打招呼甚至喜欢一见面就分享或有趣或忧伤的小事，这使得他在办公室里的地位逐步上升。

而此时，透过百叶窗他能看到Frank的小房间里已经不如以前那么多杂乱的文档，窗台上也放了些盆栽和女士们挑选的小摆件。

看来他的职场之路很顺利，简直出乎当初两人的预料，Carl一手标记文件里的重点一手拿着咖啡杯偶尔啜饮两口。为了中年人的健康着想，他记得这份早餐出现在自己办公桌上第一天Frank的说法。近来的罪犯都没什么新意，总是喜欢玩过期的把戏，也许和Frank协助他们识别的造假技术越来越多，他们破案的速度也越来越快。

 

5:20pm

和圣诞节一样，往年的所有大小节日里Carl都会老好人地在办公室留到最后，但这天却被同事催促回家。“这里有我和Bill就行了，我们要陪家人过新年，但我们没有女友。回去吧Carl。”

“我记得我这周安排的时候我说过会值班。”Carl依然低头检阅他的文件。

“可Frank说你有事帮你排开了。”同事对他说。

Carl起身拉下百叶窗看向斜侧的小房间：“那么，Frank去哪了？”距离下班时间已经过去20分钟，Frank总喜欢在离开前到他的办公室敲两下玻璃。

“他走之前要我跟你说他在抽屉里给你留了点东西。”

“好的谢谢。”

Carl坐到Frank的椅子上，抽屉把手因为长期使用而留下表层磨蚀的痕迹，这套办公桌也不知道经过了多少同僚的手，最终才搬进这间透明的玻璃房里。

摆放杂乱的物品上是一封信，珠光白的信封上隆重地写着“致 亲爱的Hanratty先生”这样令Carl觉得如小学生一般装模作样的抬头，而背后则是花体“A”的火漆印，他用抽屉里的裁纸刀在其中一侧割开，里面只有一句龙飞凤舞的话：来找我吧！ 

 

5:52pm

与香槟色名片logo一致的成衣店出现在Carl面前，他眯着眼将高举的名片放到衣袋里。越凌乱越容易分辨出有用的信息，Frank的抽屉亦是如此。在对店面稍作打量后，他亮明自己FBI的身份，穿波点衬衫的店员小伙随即从柜台走到帘子后，请出一位打扮时髦俏皮的女士，她自我介绍是这家店的老板。

Carl从钱包里抽出一张Frank的照片，女老板表示记得他，因为他前些天在这里试了很多套衣服，最后还是她帮忙决定的。

“他有说过购买衣服的原因吗？比如参加什么活动或者去某个地方？”Carl问她。

“没有，很抱歉。不过他和我说过来这里想起了以前他父母在节日前会带他买新衣服的时候。”女老板侧头摸了摸自己用干花点缀的礼帽，显得有些可惜：“如果他能再陪我聊一会儿就好了，我从未见过像他那么有趣的孩子”。

“了解。”Carl收起随身的笔记本，又指了指杂志架上的一份彩色宣传单：“这是什么？”

“我们跨界合作的红酒商的宣传单，噢，对了，那天他也拿了一份。”女老板将身子探出柜台，伸手取了一份给他：“他还问了会放多久，我告诉他会放到明天活动结束，真是奇怪的问题。”

“谢谢。”Carl觉得单子上的酒瓶有点眼熟，此时女老板再次开口：“探员先生，我能问问他犯了什么事情吗？”

“不，他是我同事。”Carl微笑着托了托眼镜，甚至让女老板觉得有些刺眼。

“哇，真酷。他失踪了吗？”

“我想我很快就会找到他。”

他想起了在哪见过这个酒瓶，就在自己家里！

 

6:30pm

饭厅的红酒架上的酒几乎全被打乱，非得把每一瓶都抽出来才能看到瓶身上的标签。Carl有理由相信这是Frank的“恶意行径”。因为那瓶红酒根本没有任何异样，他很肯定绝对没有多贴一层标签。他把桌面上乱放的杂志和漫画叠好塞回茶几的收纳层，想从冰箱里拿点水时才发现贴在门上的便条和门票。

Carl回头，才意识到红酒架上的瓶口都正对着半开放式厨房的冰箱。他低头擦了擦眼镜后，才把上面的纸张连同闪电侠冰箱贴一起撕下来。

 

7:11pm

Frank没有在家里摆过任何家庭合照，在他见到母亲新家庭和同母异父的妹妹的时就已经彻底死了心。但Carl在第一次拜访他母亲的时候，在她客厅的墙壁置物架上见过一张照片，年幼的Frank站在中间，他的父母弯腰搭在他肩膀上，背景正是一座旋转木马。

Carl站在游乐场旋转木马附近，欢乐的音乐一点也不映衬他的心情。布置在树枝和栏杆上的霓虹灯连成一片，将游乐场照耀得灯火通明。今天来的都是一对对亲昵无间的年轻情侣，以及脸上洋溢温暖笑容的中青代三口之家。虽然习惯了孤身一人，但不免让Carl想到自己的女儿。

“嘿！Daddy！”背后一阵猛风，Frank不知道从哪小跑着出来扑倒挂着他背上，活脱脱一熊孩子模样。Carl被他撞得差点往前栽，下意识地圈住他夹在腰上的双腿。

“Carl，surprise！”Frank得意的晃了两下修长的小腿。

“快下来！”此时Carl才发现他手上拿着一大把彩色气球的绳子。“饶了一圈就是为了让我来看你兼职卖气球吗？”

“我才没有卖，我都是派的！”Frank终于跳了下来，借着明亮璀璨的霓虹灯，Carl看清了他的那身衣服，简洁的白衬衫和红色领结，更显年轻的背带的吊脚修身西裤，露出纤细的脚踝，再加上斜扣在头上的报童帽，让习惯了他副机长、儿科医生、律师身份的Carl不禁大笑出声。

“你看上去真滑稽，Frankie。”

“真的吗？”他睁大自己碧绿的眼珠，仿佛在说自己会天真地相信Carl说的每一句话。

“你怎么知道我会站在这里？”

“我不知道，只打算随便碰碰运气，反正这里这么小肯定会见到的。”

“好吧，你赢了。”第一顺序监护人Carl宣告心累。

 

8:20pm

在被Frank拉着排了半小时队转了一圈木马后，Carl才迎来自己今天的晚餐——一只公园餐车里的热狗。

“为什么我们要在这里吃热狗而不是在家吃一顿热腾腾的红菜汤？”

“因为今天情人节！我要给你留下个难忘的记忆！”

“作为一个中年人我认为一顿美味的红菜汤更能让我拥有美好的记忆！”

“好吧，明年我会努力的。HappyValentine’s Day，Carl！”

 

10:45pm

“Frank AbagnaleJr.你被捕了。”

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 突然发现自己忘记写拍照梗了，感觉下次还能续一波orz


End file.
